Family
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: They have so much to be thankful for.  They have each other.  And that is enough for them.


**Family**

It was early when she walked into the bull pen. She wasn't surprised to see Morgan there already. It appeared he was the only one from the team around so she walked up and leaned on his desk.

"Morning," she said to get his attention. Derek looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning to you too," he said. He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Careful, someone might see you," she teased, giving him a wink.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked just as JJ walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. Why, you asking me out?" Morgan replied.

"No. I was thinking of asking the team over for Thanksgiving…I mean…we're like family," Emily replied.

"Sorry to but in but I'd love to have dinner with you," JJ interrupted.

"Ok…you got me," Morgan answered.

"Great," Emily said and headed off in search of the rest of the team.

"So what's going on with you two?" JJ asked once Emily was out of earshot.

"Me and Prentiss?" Morgan responded and JJ nodded.

"It's nothing," Morgan tried to pass it off but JJ was not going to back off so quickly.

"Oh come on. There's something going on. That trip to Santa Barbara must have meant something," JJ prodded.

"Ok…so maybe we're seeing each other," Morgan admitted.

"You both a lot happier lately," JJ whispered and headed off to her office. Downstairs, Emily rounded the corner and stopped outside Garcia's office. She'd been back a week or so. With a breath, Emily knocked.

"Come in," Garcia's voice called. Emily opened the door and walked in.

"Morning," Garcia said, spinning around in her chair.

"Hey…how are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, Em. Really…a little shaken up still but the doctor says I have a clean bill of health, the Bureau reinstated me…and I have all of you guys," Garcia answered.

"I'm glad you're back," Emily said with a smile.

"So…what brings you down to my lair at this early hour?" Garcia asked, that sparkle starting to come back full strength.

"Well…I was hoping you didn't have dinner plans for tomorrow because I'm inviting the team over for Thanksgiving dinner," Emily answered.

"Of course I'd love to come. Can I bring anything?" Garcia squealed.

"Just yourself," Emily answered.

"If you need help cooking, just let me know," Garcia called as Emily shut the door. By the time Emily had gotten back to the bull pen, Morgan had taken the liberty of inviting Reid.

"So…is she a good cook?" Reid whispered in Morgan's ear.

"I heard that," Emily said, smacking Reid on the shoulder.

"So…have you invited Hotch yet?" Reid asked.

"No…I…assumed he'd be spending it with his family," Emily answered.

"Things with him and Hailey aren't really great right now," Morgan stated, hoping she'd get the hint. She nodded and headed up the stairs and to his office. She stopped and knocked.

"Yes?" Hotch called. Emily opened the door.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah…come on in," he answered. She shut the door behind her and sat down across from him.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Well…Sir…I don't mean to pry or anything but I was wondering if you wanted to join myself and the rest of the team for Thanksgiving tomorrow…" she replied. He smiled and Emily nearly fell out of her chair. He never smiled.

"I'd love to," he said and stood up.

"Great…oh…would you have any suggestions on the best way to approach Agent Rossi on the subject?" she responded and stood as well.

"Why don't you let me talk to him," Hotch said and Emily nodded, grateful that he would handle it.

She didn't hear any news about whether Rossi would be joining them or not all day. She figured she'd set a place just in case. She heaved a sigh of relief when they didn't get any new cases that day. Six o'clock rolled around and she grabbed her coat and purse. She beat a hasty path to the elevator only to be stopped by JJ.

"Hey…want some help shopping?" the blond asked.

"Sure," Emily replied. They ended up roaming the isles together for the next hour or so.

"So…things have been crazy around here lately," JJ said, pushing the cart while Emily checked her list.

"Yeah…" she replied, distracted.

"Did we get bread?" Emily asked. JJ peered into the cart.

"Doesn't look like it," JJ answered. They headed for the bread isle.

"So you and Morgan seem pretty happy," JJ finally stated.

"Yeah…we are," Emily replied, blushing a little.

"I should make him cook," she laughed, making JJ burst out in laughter as well.

"I'm serious. He's an amazing cook," Emily said.

"I'd pay to see him in the kitchen," JJ snorted.

"I bet," Emily replied, wiping the tears from the edges of her eyes. They finished up the shopping and Emily dropped JJ off at her house.

"See you tomorrow," Emily called before heading home.

The following morning, Emily awoke an hour early just so she could start getting things ready for that night. She set the turkey to thaw on the counter, tossing it in the oven on a very low temperature as she rushed out the door.

"Emily, what time are you leaving today?" Hotch called the minute he spotted her. She looked at him in confusion for a minute.

"About five," she finally replied.

"What time would you like us there?" he probed.

"Six is good," Emily answered.

"You want me to help?" Morgan asked, startling her.

"Yeah…I think I do," she answered.

"Alright then….I'll see you at your place at five," he said with a smile.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. They'd had two days without any new cases, a rare occurrence for the BAU. But Emily wasn't going to complain. Five o'clock finally rolled around and both Emily and Morgan headed out. She ran through the rest of the preparations in her head and realized they didn't have much else to do. They walked into the apartment and were hit with the fragrant smell of cooking turkey.

"What do you need me to do?" Morgan asked, rubbing his hands together. She pulled out a peeler and handed it to him, pointing to the potatoes.

"Knock yourself out," she laughed and began to walk away.

"Now hang on a minute. Where to do you think you're going?" he called, catching her by the wrist. He spun her until he caught her in both of his arms. She responded with a quick kiss.

"To clean up and then start on the vegetables," she answered.

"Now peel," she ordered with a smirk.

The hour passed quickly and a knock resounded at the door. Morgan had put on some music and they'd been dancing around the living room. He spun her towards the door and she pulled it open.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Garcia said, wrapping her arms around Emily.

"Come on in," Emily said, ushering her friend in.

"Hey Mama. Look at you, beautiful," Morgan said, holding Garcia close.

"So how goes the food preparations?" Garcia asked.

"Good…just waiting on things to cook," Emily answered as another knock resounded. Emily pulled it open a second time to reveal Reid and JJ, each holding a bottle of wine.

"I know you said we didn't need to bring anything but…well…I guess JJ and I had the same idea," Reid rambled.

"Hey…it's fine. You can never have enough wine," Emily said, looking at the bottles.

"Here, let me take that," Morgan said, taking one of the bottles and opening it.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch and a reluctant looking Rossi had arrived. Emily and JJ had banned everyone, including Morgan, from the kitchen while they got things ready.

"She's got a nice place here," Rossi commented.

"Yeah…beautiful view," Reid agreed.

Neither of them heard dishes being set on the table until they heard their names called. They took seats and looked around the table. It was definitely a hodge-podge of people. But they were a family nonetheless.

"A toast," Emily proposed. Everyone raised their glasses and looked around the table.

"To good friends," JJ said.

"To our family," Garcia added.

"Hear, hear," the rest of the team agreed. Glasses clinked around the table and they all took a drink. The meal passed happily and Emily couldn't help but catch Morgan's eye ever now and then. By the time dinner was over and everyone had insisted on helping to clean up, Emily and Morgan were the only ones left.

"That was great," Emily sighed, curling up on the couch.

"Yeah…you're amazing," Morgan replied, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she whispered, kissing him briefly.


End file.
